Unexpected Love
by scoob2222
Summary: Reeling from the end of her relationship with Patrick, Robin seeks comfort, and maybe more in the arms of a friend. Robin and Nikolas fic.
1. Chapter 1

Robin took a deep breath and reminded herself that the gossip about her and Patrick would have to die down eventually. Soon, he would be found banging another nurse in another part of the hospital. Everyone would talk about it, and probably send her pity stares, but soon they would all forget that she and Patrick were ever connected.

Strangely, she wasn't saddened at the prospect. She was still hurt over the end of her relationship with Patrick, but after a few days of crying, and chocolate, she realized that it was better this way. He had told her the truth—he could not commit—and that's what she wanted, a loving committed relationship. Now she just needed the right man.

Just then she felt a tap on her shoulder and when she turned she found herself staring into the giddy eyes of one Nikolas Cassadine and his gorgeous baby boy.

"Hey," she said, "You're back."

"Yes, I got back in with John this morning. I wanted to come over and thank you for taking care of everything for John."

Robin sighed dramatically, "It really wasn't that big of a deal. You know I'd do anything for my favorite little guy here." She made a face at John who giggled in return, causing her to laugh in return.

When she looked up from John, she found Nikolas staring at her intently. Quickly he broke eye contact and gestured behind him to the nearby waiting area, "Actually, I wanted to speak to you about that. Do you have a minute?"

"Of course," she said as they went and sat down. As she did she noticed that Nikolas' grimaced a little.

"What's wrong? Are you in pain?"

"No, it's just my arm. We walked over from the docks and I'm still not used to holding it in this position for so long."

"That's because you're not supposed to. You should bring her carriage next time, or at least his car seat to hold him in. You don't have to hold him every second."

"I know, it's just," he trailed off and looked into her eyes again, "I don't want to miss a second. I've missed so much already."

"I know," she stopped for a moment, "Listen, I can't imagine how you must feel, losing all those months with your son."

His voice became bitter as he replied, "Because of Jax and Carly…"

"And I know your angry," Robin interrupted before he could rant, "And I do not blame you for feeling that way, but if I could give you a little advice?"

"Of course," Nikolas nodded.

"Recently, I've been hurt by someone in my life and it's made me come face to face with some things I've been hiding from for a long time. One of those things is that I've been handing on to the past. Past loves, past anger, past disappointments, and I am missing out on the present and eventually the future. Don't do that with John. Concentrate on the now."

Nikolas looked at her thoughtfully, "I take it things aren't going well with you and Dr. McDreamy."

Robin's eyebrow arched, "You watch Grey's Anatomy?"

Nikolas blushed slightly, "John wakes up at all hours to be fed. I can't read and feed him, so I watch a little television. No big deal."

Robin's look said she did not buy a word he said, but he quickly rushed on, "All jokes aside Robin, are you okay? You can talk to me anytime, you know that. Especially at 3 in the morning, John and I are always up then."

Robin smiled slightly, "Thanks, but I really don't want to talk about it anymore. What I want is for you to hand over that gorgeous baby boy and tell me what you wanted to talk to me about."

"Right," Nik said and gently handed the baby over the Robin, who smiled down at him, "You're a natural."

"Thank you, so what did you need to talk to me about."

"John actually. I'm planning to christen him in my church and I was wondering if you would be his godmother."

Robin's eyes lit up in joy, "Oh Nikolas, of course I will. I am so honored that you would as me."

"Robin, you are the reason I have John, but more than that you are a wonderful friend and a wonderful person. I want that kind of influence in his life."

Robin smiled again, and leaned over to hug Nikolas, while carefully cradling John between them.

"This is a little obvious, don't you think Robin?" came the sarcastic voice from behind her. Turning around she saw Patrick glaring down at her and said, "Excuse me."

"I just think it's a little pathetic. You couldn't even pick a place like MetroCourt to try and make me jealous. You had to do it right in the hospital, where everyone would see. It's kind of sad."

Robin felt her rage building inside of her, but she was still aware of John in her arms. She stood up and moved to give him back to Nikolas, but before she could he was standing as well.

"You have some nerve," Nikolas began, "talking to Robin that way."

"Oh, the defensive lover. How perfectly you played this one Robin."

"Oh, would you shut up already. No one's making anyone jealous."

"That's right, "Patrick said, venom in his voice, "Because I don't care what you do or who you do it with. In fact I wouldn't care if you two were having sex on the lobby floor. I just think it's pathetic that you'd try anything to get me back in your bed."

Once again Nikolas spoke for her, "So you're not jealous of Robin and me."

"Nikolas," Robin began, trying to get him to stop before this escalate into a full blown fight, after all they'd come to blows before.

"There is no you and Robin. She's just using you. And no, I'm not jealous. Robin's just one of many."

Nikolas smiled, it was dark and very Cassadine, "Well, it's a good thing that you have many, because Robin's no longer available. And it's a good thing you're not jealous, or you'd really hate this." Before she could react Nikolas turned and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her for all she was worth.


	2. Chapter 2

When Nikolas pressed his lips to Robin's it wasn't a gentle meeting of lips. It was a fast, hot kiss from the first second. His mouth moved against hers, demanding that her own respond. That wasn't difficult, since the heat the kiss caused inside of her had her quickly opening her mouth as and allowing him to take the kiss even deeper. What began as a way to shut up her ex ended in both of them panting and trying to suck in air.

As they tried to get control of their breathing they stared into each other's eyes, both a little stunned and it was only when Patrick began to speak again that Robin seemed to pop back into reality. She handed the baby back to Nik and turned towards Patrick. This time Nikolas would not be doing to talking for her.

"Listen, Patrick, I don't know who you think you are, but what you aren't my boyfriend. And that was your choice. You are the one who broke up with me. You are the one who didn't want a commitment. And you are the one who had so little respect for me that you repeatedly flirted and even made out with a woman who finds her greatest joy in my misery. And know you want to accuse me of making you jealous. How could I when you don't even care about me?"

At these words Patrick's eyes softened slightly. He gestured toward Nikolas with his head and his voice lowered, "Listen, Robin, I do care about you. Just because I don't want a commitment, doesn't mean I don't care." He sighed, "Could we talk about this later? Maybe have dinner."

"No," Robin said, "No more talking. We don't want the same things Patrick. It's better that we part and are able to work together civilly."

"Please, Robin, one dinner and we can…"

"She said n, Patrick," Nikolas put emphasis on the name in clear distain, "Besides; Robin and I have our own dinner plans."

Patrick glared at Nikolas and asked, "Robin?"

"That's right. I have plans Patrick. I'm moving on, so I'd appreciate it if you left us alone."

Glaring at Nikolas once more, Patrick stomped off.

"That guy is truly an egomaniac. I mean I'm a Cassadine, and I've still never seen anything like him."

Robin had to laugh at that. Yes, Nikolas had certain arrogance to him. He was a prince after all, but that arrogance was never crude or irritating.

As she turned back towards him, their eyes met and suddenly the awkwardness of the last few minutes set in.

"Listen, Robin," he began, just as she said, "Nikolas."

Both stopped and laughed and she gestured for him to continue first, since she had no idea what to say, "I'm sorry if that kiss was inappropriate. I just couldn't let him stand there and talk to you that way. It was disgusting for him to think that and well I knew you'd be honest, because you always are, so I thought I'd do something about it."

Robin still wasn't sure what to say, and was still slightly dazed, but managed to smile at him, "Listen, I appreciate you're trying to help me out. And hopefully it will get Patrick to lay off."

"Yeah, well," Nikolas shrugged seemingly at a loss for what to say next, but then his eyes grew darker and his voice low as he said, "It's his loss."

For some reason that she didn't want to dwell on the look in Nikolas' eyes and the tone of his voice made her want to never move and run away as fast as possible at the same time. Finally, she realized she'd been on her break for far too long and told him she had to go.

As he settled John into a more comfortable position, Nikolas remembered something and asked, "So tonight, dinner?"

"Oh, Nikolas you don't really have to have dinner with me. I know you were just covering."

"Well, I was, but I'd still like you to have dinner with me at Wyndemere tonight. You could spend some time John and we could talk about the Christening. Or just talk period since I've heard nothing but baby noises for the last two weeks."

Robin raised her eyebrow, "Oh you love it and you know it."

"I do love it, but it would still be nice to talk to an adult for a change. Especially when that adult is an intelligent, funny and gorgeous doctor."

Robin was irritated by the blush she felt heating her face and smiled softly, "Okay, dinner tonight. I'm off duty at 6."

"Okay, so I'll bring the launch over the meet you at about 7:30."

"See you then," she said and waved to John as they got into the waiting elevator. Smiling even after they left, she brought her hand up and let her fingers rest lightly on her lips. She turned around, eager to finish the rest of her day and slammed straight into….Patrick.

"We need to talk Robin. And I'm not taking no for answer."


	3. Chapter 3

Robin sighed as followed Patrick into the break room. She had tried to ditch him, but he had been relentless and she'd finally given in. The faster they talked the faster she could put Patrick behind her once and for all.

"So," she said because he was staring at her and not speaking, "You dragged me in here. What do you want?"

"I want…..I just wanted to say I'm sorry about before. About talking you that way in front of….Nikolas," he finished, practically spiting the name at her.

"Okay, you're sorry for calling me pathetic and attempting to embarrass me in front of my colleagues and one of my oldest friends. Good, can I go now?" She headed for the door, but he stepped in front of her.

"No, that's not all. Listen, Robin, I know that I said we shouldn't see each other anymore, but I'm starting to think that's not a great idea."

"Oh, really, you seemed to love the idea until about twenty minutes ago. Let's see, what has happened between twenty minutes ago and now that would make Patrick want to date me again—oh I got it! He saw me kissing another man. He saw that I wasn't in terrible agony over losing him and now he wants me back just to prove I still want him. How did I do, Patrick, do I get a gold star?"

Patrick, clearly irritated with how right she was struggled to answer, "That's not true. I mean, yes, seeing you kiss Nikolas did bother me, but no that's not why I want you back. I just, I think I was too hasty in breaking up with you. I mean, we had a great time. We had…"

"Great sex. Yeah, we did Patrick, but I want more than that."

"But you were happy with how it was. It was me that freaked out."

"And your freak out made me realize that I want more, I deserve more. Seriously, Patrick, you were making out with a woman who hates me and now you want me to what, go back to having sex with you and pretending you aren't flirting with everything in the skirt."

"I care about you Robin. You know that."

"No, what I know is that you hurt me. And worse than that you made me feel bad about who I am. You think I'm a self-righteous, bitch with no life."

"I don't…"

"We both know that's the truth. You don't like that I tell the truth to people, that I tell the truth to you and everyone else. You see it as judgment, I see it as honesty. But I have been lying to myself since the moment I met you, because I told myself that I could change you, that I could change for you, but now I see that I was wrong. I don't want to change you Patrick. This is who you are—you may be an egotistical philanderer, but that's you and you shouldn't change for me. And I shouldn't hide who I really am because you don't think its good enough."

"So what, Nikolas sees who you are."

"This is not about Nikolas, but, now that you mention it, yes. Nikolas has never asked for excuses for my actions. He accepts me, good and bad, just like I accept him, but you and me—we can't do that. Can't you see that Patrick?"

Patrick sighed, "Maybe I do know it. I just, I don't like seeing you with him. I don't like knowing we're not…." He shrugged not sure how to define what they had been.

"Well, I don't like seeing you with Carly, or anyone else for that matter and I don't like knowing that we won't…" she trailed off as well, staring up into each other's eyes.

She thought it was strange that they communication more in that one look than in their entire relationship. Nodding Patrick leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, softly, gently, before pulling away.

"Are we still...can we still be friends?" he asked and then laughed at how clique he sounded.

Robin laughed with him and nodded, "I'm not sure if we were friends before, but sure, we can give it a try."

"Okay, I'm going to…" he gestured toward the door and she nodded for him to go.

She didn't follow him immediately, but sat down on the coach thinking over their conversation. She felt as if she'd had some great weight lifted. During the last few weeks she'd somehow begun to think it was her fault that Patrick didn't want to be with her. Now she realized that they just weren't right for each other. She cared for him and he cared for her, as much as he was capable anyway, but they just didn't fit. So know she knew that and she could walk away with no regrets. And Patrick had helped her. He had allowed her to open her heart again. He'd reminded her that life wasn't just moving from moment to moment, but experiencing those moments. And that was exactly what she ended to do from now on.


End file.
